parax284fandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion of Padres Del Fuego
The Dominion of Padres Del Fuego is an island controlled by Christopher Crane through La Mafia. Despite having a British Royal Navy fort on the island, most of the guards are working for Crane. Background Padres Del Fuego was once under the control of Spain, which eventually found itself struggling with Britain and multiple crime organizations hoping to take the island for themselves. A war broke out, lasting decades, with all the competing sides taking heavy losses. Eventually, a former Spanish Lord, Christopher Crane, came across the island and sought to claim it. Gradually, he rallied support, creating his own cult. Decades of countless raids on ships prior to Crane's attempted takeover allowed him to supply his followers, aiding them in their ambushes on all opposing forces. Over a span of mere months, the Hermitists had overrun the island. In addition, Crane's alliance with La Mafia gained him even more support and supplies. Both Hermitists and followers of La Mafia alike had infiltrated the chain of command of all of the organizations on Padres Del Fuego. From that point, they began to destroy food, under-train soldiers, and sabotage weaponry, carefully marking the weapons so that Crane's followers would know what to use and what to avoid. Explosives were placed aboard ships of those opposing Crane, the immortal pirate's followers having the choice of escaping prior to destruction, or staying aboard to see their mission to the end. Around 1743, a new enemy rose to prominence: Jolly Roger. Using his undead forces, he began to gradually take over the island, killing Crane's allies and enemies alike. The most notable of Jolly's forces were Generals Darkhart and Kaj Worras, the latter being responsible for the death of Crane's older brother. This hatred gave him the motivation to fight for the island, with Crane hoping to slay Kaj eventually. After years of bloodshed, most of Crane's enemy organizations were in ruins, scattered across the island and being rapidly hunted down. By March 7, nearly of Crane's opposers were killed or in hiding, and Padres Del Fuego was under the control of La Mafia and the Hermitists. Shortly after, Crane and his supporters came across abandoned warehouses and shipyards, claiming the ships and supplies for themselves. Nonetheless, the Hermitists have Kaj and Darkhart to deal with, as both undead generals command great respect and obedience from their subordinates. This has also given an edge to the Royal Navy and Black Guard, both of the English organizations having used the conflict between Crane and the Undead to seize a camp in El Sudoron—Padres Del Fuego's massive jungle—and Fort Dundee. Dominion News *3/7/1746 **Grandmaster Crane has launched the Dominion Program, effectively putting Padres Del Fuego under his complete control. **The Dominion has started building relationships with the other Dominions. *4/5/1746 **Protestors demanded that Crane give up his control over the island while he was absent. **Power over the island is theorized to have been stripped from Crane. *4/7/1746 **Crane returns from his absence. **A strike team led by Crane on the rebels' old base leads to the discovery of captured loyalists, who were imprisoned by the rebels for supporting Crane. **Crane challenges the authority Richard Cannonwalker, the leader of the rebels. **A series of assassinations are conducted Cannonwalker's supporters, whom Crane replaces with loyalists. *4/9/1746 **Crane restores his power as ruler of Padres Del Fuego. **Protestors claim that Crane is not the rightful ruler; they are either executed or silenced by Crane's speeches. **Crane and Cannonwalker clash for power, leading to an explosion of civil war. *4/15/1746 **The British on the island aide Cannonwalker, but a series of bribes and assassinations conducted by La Mafia deplete them on the inside. *4/20/1746 **Cannonwalker is driven from the island. He escaped barely with a handful of treasure, and has been placed on Crane's "Most Wanted" list. Category:Parax Category:POTCO